


A night to remember

by clexaship



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, My First Fanfic, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaship/pseuds/clexaship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is on her way home from a party as she gets saved by the pretty badass girl called Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderPickUpLines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderPickUpLines/gifts).



> Let me know what you think of it and comment below :) enjoy!

Clarke is standing in front of her mirror, getting ready for the house party her friend invited her to. She checks her outfit and her hair. She likes the clothes she chose, she wears a tight tank top, a black leather jacket over it, dark skinny jeans, the new sneaker she bought just for this and her blonde, long hair falls like liquid silk on her shoulder. Clarke glances at her phone screen.

“ **Crap! I am already late** ”, she says out loud and grabs her bag before she leaves her apartment.

The party takes place at a huge house, as she gets out the cap in front of it she whistles impressed and walks in. It’s already crowded and she doesn’t know most of the people that are dancing in the living room. After a few minutes she spots her friend Laura and tries to approach her by shoving lots of people out of her way.

“ **Heeey sweetie! What’s going on? I already thought you’re not coming** ”, says Laura and hugs her tightly. Clarke notices she’s already a little tipsy.

“ **Sorry for the delay, I got caught up with this outfit and finding you in this chaos** ”, Clarke answers smiling slightly.

The rest of the evening she spends drinking and dancing with her other friends. After hours and hours of dancing she sits down on the couch totally exhausted and only notices now that almost everyone is gone except her and 10 other people. She looks at her watch and almost gets a heart attack.

“ **It’s fucking 4am???!** ”, she almost yells and gets up. “ **I have class in 5 hours. I am going to be so dead** ”, she continues and is looking for her friend that sits passed out on a chair near the pool in the garden.

Clarke takes her jacket and goes outside. It is still dark but you could slightly see that it isn’t far until sunrise. Her phone died so she can’t call a cab but that isn’t so bad. She will just walk home because it is not that far. As she is walking she sometimes hears weird noises behind her but every time she turns around she cannot see anything or anybody. Maybe she just drank too much and is now imagining things that aren’t there. The moment she crosses the street and is only one block away from her apartment she turns around once more and sees someone standing on the sidewalk she just left. It’s too dark to see the persons face but it looks like a tall man. Clarke starts walking a little faster but doesn’t panic yet; of course it’s odd to meet someone at this time on the streets but who knows? Maybe he is just waiting for the bus. She hears footsteps behind her. Clarke is getting nervous now and walks as fast as she can without starting to run.

“ **You know it’s hard following you when you’re walking so fast** ”, says a manly voice right behind her and just a second later the man grabs her arm and turns her around.

“ **What are you doing?? Don’t touch me! Let me go!** ”, Clarke says loudly but the guy is only laughing.

“ **I don’t think so sweetie, you are just my taste** ”, he answers in a kind of hungry voice.

She tries to push him away, even to kick him but that only angers him more and he pushes her against a wall so that her head hits the wall and makes her feel dizzy.

“ **If you keep doing these things you will regret it** ”, he whispers in her ear and pulls on her tank top she wears under her jacket.

Clarke doesn’t know what to do but to scream.

“ **HELP ME! ANYBODY HERE PLEASE HELP ME!** ” she yells at the top of her lungs.

Then she starts sobbing and crying because she is afraid this man will hurt her badly but a moment after she hears another voice that wasn’t the one of the man screaming

“ **HEY, WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! GET OFF HER!** ”

The man lets go of her and starts screaming at this other person that appeared but Clarke cannot see anything. She still clutches to the wall and slides slowly to the ground. When she is finally ready to open her eyes, she sees the man lying on the ground and a tall person standing over him, breathing heavily. The stranger that saved her approaches her carefully and Clarke can finally see her face. Surprisingly it was a young woman, in her 20s probably, with long brown hair and a thin face.

“ **Are you okay?? Did he hurt you? Do you need an ambulance?** ”, the woman asks.

Clarke can’t manage more than to shake her head while she is still crying silently. She gets up carefully and looks again at her saviour.

“ **Thank you very much** ”, she says in a raspy voice. The girl lays an arm around her and helps her standing “ **I am taking you to my place just across the street, there you can call the police and calm down for a moment. I am not going to let you walk home alone now** ” she says in a warm and friendly voice.

Clarke doesn’t resist and follows her into her apartment. She sits on the couch and only realises now how much her head hurts and how dirty her clothes are from lying on the ground but as she looks at the brunette she feels even worse. Her lip was bleeding and she had bruises on her hand.

“ **W-what happened?** ” Clarke asked still feeling dizzy. “ **I was walking down the street on my way home from work and saw how this guy pressed you against the wall and heard you screaming. I knew that something must be wrong. I told him to back off and pushed him and that was when he hit me right in the face. So, I hit him harder about three or four times. This asshole didn’t see that coming** ”, she explains and even smiles slightly.

“ **Oh my god I am so sorry, I just didn’t know how that happened. He was behind me suddenly and it all happened so fast I still cannot believe it** ”, Clarke stutters.

“ **Hey no worries! I couldn’t just do nothing and hopefully that’s going to teach him a lesson not to do that anymore. Otherwise I am coming for him!** ” Clarke laughs nervously and already feels a little better. “ **I don’t even know the name of my hero, my name is Clarke** ” she says looking right into her deep green eyes. “ **My name is Lexa** ”, the brunette says and shakes Clarkes hand. “ **Nice to meet you Lexa** ”, Clarke answers and they shake hands for a bit longer than a few seconds.


	2. The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more interesting between the two girls ;)

As Clarke got her chill together again, she smiles awkwardly at the tall girl and stutters “ **C-Can I call a cab with your phone maybe?** ”, “ **Oh, sure lemme get it** ”, answers Lexa and leaves the room. Clarke still cannot believe what is going on. What the hell is happening? Just 10 minutes ago she feared for her life and now she sits in the apartment of a total stranger and isn’t scared one bit. Maybe it’s because she is a woman and she saved her so it is obvious she doesn’t want to do her any harm. The blonde pulls herself out of her thoughts as Lexa enters the room again.

“ **Here you go** ”, she says with a charming smile.

After she called a cab and secretly typed her number in her phone and saved it under the name “ _damsel in distress_ ” she gives it back to her. Lexa brings her to the door and pads her awkwardly on the back as they say ‘goodnight’, Clarke has to laugh as she does that, it’s pretty clear that she doesn’t know what to say.

“ **Can you let me know when you got home safe?** ”, Lexa asks and Clarke just smiles.

“ **Don’t worry, I already saved my number in your phone** ” the other girls answers and winks at her as she gets into the cab. She just opens the door of her flat and her phone already lit up. Lexa has texted her already. So much to the 3-days rule.

> “ **Nice contact name..** ” -unknown number
> 
> “ **I thought it fits best to this evening** ”

Clarke saves Lexa's number in her phone as well and smiles as she writes down the name she saves the number under. 

> “ **That is true though, are you home yet?** ”-my saviour 
> 
> “ **Yes I just got home. I will get some sleep and get up again in 4 hours to go to class** ”
> 
> “ **Ouch! I am sorry. If you are not too sleep deprived I could buy you a coffee after class?** ”-my saviour
> 
> “ **That would be awesome. I am always a slut for free coffee :D** ”
> 
> “ **Nice :) just let me know when your class is over. Good night, have a nice sleep** ”-my saviour
> 
> “ **Thanks! Same for you** ”

Clarke gets into her pyjamas, falls on her bed and falls asleep almost immediately. It seems like minutes after she closed her eyes her alarm starts ringing. She feels like someone has slapped her across the face, her head is hurting like hell and now she notices that her wrist is hurting a bit. Well, that’s gonna be the shittiest morning ever. She tortures herself to get out of bed and just puts pants on and a shirt, she can’t even manage it to brush her hair properly and so it looks like she fought with a bear. As she arrived to class she lets herself fall on a chair and thinks she can close her eyes for a few minutes before class starts but she hadn’t closed them for more than some seconds, someone already taps her on the shoulder.

“ **Wow, normally when I look that fucked up I had an awesome night behind me. What happened to you Griffin?** ”, says a familiar voice next to her.

Clarke forces to open her eyes and sees a pretty girl with a huge smile next to her. “ **Oh, it’s just you Raven** ”, Clarke mumbles.

“ **Hey, what you mean with ‘just me’, you should be filled with joy seeing me princess. Are you gonna tell me now what happened last night? Did you get laid?** ”

“ **No, Raven. Believe me that was the last thing I wanted last night** ”, Clarke answers and starts to tell her the story. As she ends Raven looks very worried, “ **Oh my god, you are one lucky motherfucker that this girl saved you!** ” The blonde nods and the professor comes in and tells them to stop talking.

“ **Well I hoped I could start the lecture with good news but as your professor it’s my annoying duty to inform you about something that has happened in the dorm rooms last night** ”. Clarke and Raven just exchange a worried look. “ **We got several girls that claim that their laptop and other expensive electronic devices were stolen out of their rooms. If someone has any knowledge about that matter might see me after class. Be careful who you hang around with, not everyone wants to be your friend, some people just want to drag you into things you don’t want to be a part of**.”

Clarke thinks about what the professor said for a few more minutes, she just hopes no one of her friends had something to do with it but she just can’t imagine that Octavia, Lincoln or Raven would do such things. Fortunately she has her own apartment and doesn’t have a room here, though she will lock her door extra careful this night.

“ **Well, that was boring as hell!** ”, Raven says loudly as they leave the classroom and go outside where the sun shines directly into Clarkes face so she has to close her eyes.

“ **Why is it so bright?? God, I am way too hung-over to deal with this! Fuck you sun** ”, she says under her breath and then it suddenly gets dark again and she realises that a pretty tall person stands in front of her. As her eyes get used to the shadow she realises that it’s the girl that helped her last night. Raven stops and looks at the two girls curiously.

“ **Hey, Clarke** ”, Lexa says with her soft voice. “ **Oh, hey Lexa. I didn’t think you knew where my classroom is** ”, Clarke answers with a shaky voice.

She has to admit in daylight she looks even better, she put some eyeliner on, what makes her eyes seem even darker and just now Clarke notices that Lexa has braided her hair. It all looks very good on her.

“ **Well, this is my old university so I know this place like my pocket** ”, the tall girl explains.

“ **Alright, then I don’t want to disturb you two love birds any longer** ”, Raven says and hugs Clarke fast and whispers in her ear “ **make sure you don’t fuck that up Griffin! She is way out of your league** ”, “ **Fuck off Raven** ”, Clarke answers but smiles. “ **Love you too!** ”, Raven says as she walks in another direction.

“ **What was that about?** ”, Lexa asks and Clarke just shrugs her shoulders, “ **No idea, she is just weird sometimes. All engineers are like that here. So, where do you want to go for a coffee?** ”, the blonde looks at the other girl and has to force herself not to scan her face again.

“ **I know a little café just around the corner, my aunt Anya works there, so I get the coffee for free** ”, Lexa explains and plays with her bracelets on her left wrist. She seems to be nervous.

Clarke nods and they start walking, silent at first until Clarke jokes “ **Are you always taking the girls you like to that café? Or am I the first one?** ” Lexa doesn’t really answers because she tries to hide that she is blushing as hell. How can someone be so cute at everything they do?

They spent a very nice afternoon together, talking and laughing about all kinds of stuff. Apparently is Lexa a firefighter! That’s why she was on her way home at almost 5am, she has to work in shifts and tells Clarke that is not as exciting as one might think. Clarke cannot take her eyes off her face and sometimes catches herself how they wander lower at her lips and thinks about how it feels like if they are pressed against hers. This girl has really turned her head.


	3. A new experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke really seems to fall for that Lexa girl... let's see if things are going to work out. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you like it :)

As they finished their coffee, they sit for a few seconds in awkward silence until Clarke looks at her watch.

“ **Oh, I hope I don’t keep you from doing important stuff. Like homework or assignments?** ”, Lexa asks worried.

“ **Haha** ”, Clarke laughs “ **No, don’t worry about me. I am a pro at procrastinating so I do everything in the last minute anyways. But if you’re not too busy we might could go to this funfair that is in town only this week?** ” “I would love that! Then I can show you how good I can shoot”, Lexa says with a big smile.

The two girls get up and a brunette woman winks at Lexa as they go out. That must be her aunt Anya, maybe is Lexa going to introduce her another time. Neither, Clarke or Lexa have a car, so they take the bus.

“ **How come you don’t have a car Lexa?** ”, Clarke asks. “ **It’s just not necessary for me. The fire station is only two bus stops away from my apartment and if the bus doesn’t drive, I just walk** ”, “ **That seems legit** ”, the blonde answers.

Two stops before the girls have to get out the bus stops a little too hard and Lexa looses her balance and falls right into Clarke’s arms, who catches her right in time. As the brunette looks at her, her face is redder than the label of a Coca-cola bottle.

“ **T-Thanks Clarke** ”, Lexa stutters and Clarke just laughs.

She is so cute when Lexa says her name. The funfair was, well what a surprise, fun and they did lots of stuff. Lexa won a huge ass stuffed animal giraffe; it is so big Clarke almost cannot carry it without dropping it all the time. So the both girls sit down on a bench.

“ **Damn that whole having a good time stuff is exhausting** ”, Clarke says and takes her jacket off cause she starts to sweat. “ **Yeah, it kinda is** ”, Lexa agrees and watches the people that walk by.

Clarke looks at her profile and bites her lip once or twice, places her left hand on the bench close to Lexa’s and just waits. She doesn’t have to wait long, after about two minutes, she feels Lexa’s warm fingers on hers but she doesn’t dare to look at her yet. So, they sit there in silence just holding hands and watching the sun crawl lower and lower until it seems to disappear.

“ **I think we should head home now, don’t you think?** ”, Clarke asks even if she enjoys it so much to just sit here and hold this pretty girl’s hand.

“ **Yeah, it starts getting late. Maybe I get you home first cause you gotta put that huge giraffe somewhere** ”, Lexa laughs and gets up but offers her, her hand. The blonde takes it and so they walk down the streets hand-in-hand, Clarke sometimes strokes her fingers and wonders how her skin can be so soft. The time flies by and before Clarke knows it they already arrived at her front door. She doesn’t want this to end already.

“ **Alright, here we are** ”, Lexa says “ **At least I know now that you got home safe for sure** ”. “ **Haha indeed** ”, Clarke smiles shyly.

“ **Clarke…** ”

“ **Yes?** ”

Clarke looks now right into her eyes but she doesn’t know what else to do.

“ **I like you and don’t get this wrong now but I am kind of happy what happened that night** ”, the tall girl smiles and plays again with the bracelets on her left wrist.

“ **Me too actually..** ”, Clarke replies and bites her lip as her eyes wander to Lexa’s lips.

She must understand these signals and finally Lexa places her left hand on the wall not far from Clarke’s head and comes closer and closer. Right before their lips meet, Lexa hesitates not sure if she doesn’t go too far but Clarke puts her right hand on the brunette’s neck and pulls her closer so that their lips touch eventually. Clarke has kissed some people before in her life but never did it feel like this. It was an amazing experience, that she never wanted to end. Her lips were soft, warm and while Lexa moved her lips against Clarke’s a shiver went down her spine and made her feel all the passion Lexa puts into the kiss. Clarke starts to stroke her jaw line and cannot hold herself back from biting her lower lip, which makes the tall girl moan and presses Clarke more against the wall, she feels Lexa’s tongue licking her lips gently, so she opens her mouth a little and feels how the top of their tongues start to twist around each other. Clarke feels so tipsy at this moment, a moan escapes her mouth again after a while and she can feel how every cell in her body longs for the brunette’s hands all over her body. But Lexa pulls away and stays close to her lips, so that Clarke feels her heavy breath against her lips and as Lexa steps back, Clarke has to realize where she was because this kiss made her forget everything at this moment. Clarke smiles at Lexa and she smiles back at her.

“ **Have a good night, prisa** ”, Lexa says and kisses her hand before she leaves, but not without turning around once more and blowing her a kiss.

With shaky hands she opens the door of her apartment and covers her face with her hands after she closed it. This cannot be real, it must be a dream. That is the only logical explanation for what just happen. But Griffin has learned not to question it if the universe decides to let her have some joy in her life. As she lies in bed all she can think about is that kiss. Does that mean they are together now? Should she tell anyone about that? She thinks she can tell Octavia and Raven, even if they gossip a lot they can always keep a secret if Clarke tells them to. Before she falls asleep she writes Lexa another message.

 

> “ **This was the best kiss I ever had, you’re a natural. I am not that easy to impress normally ;)** ”

 

Not even after a minute her phone vibrates and Lexa’s name lights up on her screen.

>  
> 
>  “ **Well, if you need more practise.. you know where to find me** ”-my saviour

 

Clarke smiles so bright and then snuggles into her bed. She wishes Lexa would lay next to her. Maybe they can see each other again on Saturday.

 

The following day in class she couldn’t concentrate because the pretty brunette’s face pops up in her head all the time. Raven had to almost punch her so she finally realized that she asked her something.

“ **What’s up Griffin? Did that girl turn your head that much already?** ”, Raven smirks.

“ **What?? Noo, I am just tired Rav’. I’ve been studying til 2am last night** ”, Clarke says but doesn’t look her in the eyes while she says that.

“ **Suuure, if ‘studying til 2am last night’ means that you two went to the funfair yesterday. If you wanna lie to me Griffin make sure to prove your facts** ”, Raven replies with a jokingly pissed off facial expression. Clarke blushes and looks at her papers.

The days seem to crawl by, it seemed an eternity until it was finally Friday because Clarke set up another date with Lexa and this time it’s going to be a bit fancier than the last time. Clarke has thought everything through, her outfit and where they will go for dinner. This night is going to be so special, she is sure of that.


End file.
